Ripple Effect
by thatwritersdream
Summary: In trying to do a spell to prevent the deaths of her friends, Davina accidentally messes with time and space, bringing someone from the future into their lives. That someone being Hope Mikaelson, whom is exactly a seventeen year old hybrid with a brooding past and the knowledge of the future.
1. Chapter 1

**Happy Thanksgiving! Ah I have so many other stories to update, but I just had this idea and I needed to get it out there! I hope you all like this story! This story is set in the next upcoming episodes after and during 2x8! So please enjoy this chapter! I hope you all had a Happy Thanksgiving!**

―――

**Ripple Effect**

**Prologue**

Davina Claire never thought she could be capable of so much hate, but yet she hated Klaus Mikaelson with every fiber of her being. She wanted him dead, and she'd go to any extent to kill him, but only after her friends were unlinked to him. She had a spell, a plan, one that would unlink her friends from the bond they shared with the original hybrid. Mikael on the side had different ideas. He could care less about the survival of young witch's friends, he just wanted that abomination he believed to be his son at a time dead. Nothing would stop him, but yet the bracelet on the young Claire witch had enough magic to control him.

"I can kill him of you'd just let me go." Mikael said, watching the young witch try to unravel the spell.

"No, I have to free my friends from Klaus, then you can take any pleasure you want to kill Klaus. By all means, torcher him-_after _I free my friends." Davina sternly said, holding up the parchment. "I think I have it, but I'm not sure."

Mikael rolled his eyes, "Then get with it witch."

Davina refrained from rolling her own eyes, "Can you go wait outside?" Davina asked with a smirk, amused when the Original Hunter obeyed and existed the room. With a deep breath, Davina took the parchment into her hands and recited the spell, chanting as the candles lit up in sync in their circular formation. Slowly, Davina undid the vial of blood that belonged to Klaus, one that Marcel kept, and she poured it into a bowl.

"Pareizrakstības saistās, burvestību, kas unbinds  
>Izņemt tos, kuri ir saistoši<br>Atvest zaudēto un aizmirsta  
>Pagriezt laiku atpakaļ<br>dzēst vēsturi  
>Creat jaunu dzīvi"<p>

Then suddenly the fire died out, the room became dark, and the blood dispersed into nothing, evaporating into the air. Davina panicked, that couldn't happen, she couldn't get her hands on anymore of Klaus's blood, no she wouldn't be able to. She couldn't unbind her friends, and soon enough Mikael would break free and kill Klaus and probably her too for binding him.

That's when Davina flew back, along with all the furniture in the room. Glass shattered, and a light engulfed the room, a light so bright it burned Davina's eyes, causing the witch to shield her eyes and groan at the pain in her leg. There was a loud ringing in her ears, and suddenly, the world faded to black as a pair of heeled boots made their way towards her.

―――

Distantly Davina heard two people arguing, one growling defensively and the other one taunting with a playful tone. A voice Davina had never heard before, causing the witch to pry her brown eyes open to narrow in on the brunette that perched on the couch's arm rest, who was grinning at the door. Davina glanced over to see Mikael growling at the door way, snarling at the girl who only looked to be around seventeen.

"Keeping vampires as a pets is a nasty habit darling, you should break it." The girl grinned, looking over at Davina, her brilliant blue eyes twinkling. "Can you tell me the purpose of bringing me here, Davina Claire?"

"Who are you?" Davina whispered, feeling threatened. It was because of that feeling Davina tried to throw the girl into the wall with her magic.

The stranger smirked, "Your magic had been disabled temporarily, like how he has been exiled outside where he should be at."

"Shut your mouth you little wench!" Mikael growled, causing the girl to roll her eyes.

"I grow tired of your voice." She sighed, flicking her wrist and watching as the Original Hunter fell to the floor with a broken neck. Then she refocused her attention on to Davina, who watched in mild fear. "Davina, you brought me back to life, may I ask why?"

Davina grew confused, "I didn't mean to bring anyone back to life, I was trying to unbind my friends from Klaus."

At that the girl perked up at the name, her blue gaze narrowing on Davina, trying to decide what she was up to. "What game are you playing? Is that what you brought me back for? To kill my own father?"

"Klaus is your father? Impossible, his daughter died a few months ago, and she had been an infant." Davina whispered, and then suddenly she was pinned against the wall with her air being cut off. Though the girl sit remained in the same spot she was, frowning. Davina could see she was deep in thought, trying to figure this situation out. Even Divina was confused on what was going on, she hadn't meant to bring anyone to life. "Your name is Hope, right?"

"What year is it?" Hope asked, ignoring Davina's question.

"2014." Davina answered as she was released from the wall.

"The year I was born…" Hope whispered. "In possible, not only did you bring me to life, but you brought me back to the past." Then Hope replaced her awe with another frown. "If you brought me back Davina, you just changed time and space. Now that you know me, who I am, it changes all of our futures."

Davina nodded, "I didn't mean to, I just wanted to unbind my friends from Klaus."

"News flash Davina, you don't win. Klaus doesn't die." Hope hissed, and took in a deep breath. "We need to figure out how you brought me back. How did you even bring me back?"

Davina merely shrugged, "I tried to reverse spells, and I combined them, and then suddenly everything went black."

Hope nodded and held out her hand, standing up." Hand the spell over to me."

Davina silently went in search for the parchment that had been hidden somewhere along the mess of the furniture. She was wondering what this changed, what bringing Hope back meant, and that's when it occurred to her, Hope had said she'd been brought back to life, which meant she had been dead. What happened in the future?

"I did die." Hope said bluntly, causing Davina to look at her bewildered. "I die in the year 2026, trying to save a werewolf I fell in love with. He had been in my life when I turned into a hybrid, he helped me so much. We were close, but I failed to see the bigger picture."

Hope sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. Davina then knew, Hope had been betrayed, stabbed in the back, but before Davina could ask, Hope continued her tale.

"I had only recently met my parents, and they didn't approve of him, they didn't like him nor trust him, but I defended him. I defied the ones who sent me away, and I left once again with someone who had been by my side for years." Hope smiled sadly. "You and I were close Davina, you supported my decision no matter how stupid it was. You were the reason why I came back to New Orleans, but life got to complicated. My father having feelings for Cami who had feelings for Marcel who had a past with my aunt Rebekah. Then there was my Uncle Elijah, who had feelings for my mother who was set to marry a werewolf she was arranged to marry from birth."

"How did you die?" Davina asked, forgetting about the parchment.

"Love is a vampire's greatest weakness, as it is for a hybrid." Hope grimly whispered. "His name doesn't matter, but he was someone my parents did not approve of, seeing as he had a long history with my father. In the end, he chose revenge over me, and it got me killed. I died by the hands of a witch, who was hell bent on sacrificing the life of the first born in each generation." Hope smiled at Davina. "But you brought me back, and gave me this second chance, you took away the beasts inside me, and I thank you for that. Being a werewolf and a vampire stripped me of my magic, and my magic makes me who I am."

Davina nodded, questions forming in her mind, "How did you become a hybrid?"

Hope laughed, a genuine smile on her face, "Oh the déjà vu of that question D. That was the first thing you ever asked me when we meet, and I wouldn't hesitate to tell you again. In all reality, had been fifteen at the time, had a bad background with the bad cliché foster parents. My whole life is quite cliché really, I had been moved around a lot in the foster system. From New York, to Los Angeles, to a small town in Florida. I cracked when I was fourteen; I started with the drugs, simple things like weed. Then at fifteen I spiced up my sex life with a little help from my best friend, tequila.

I was at a rave one night; this girl who supplied me needed a date so I complied. I didn't mind a good party; I didn't see the harm in it. I had my magic if anything happened, but sometimes magic isn't always the answer. Long story short, I got into this fight, and it was a random ass fight if girls and guys. We were just hitting each other, being drunk and high didn't help at all either. It was when I guy upper cut me, knocking me to the ground, I lost it. My heart was racing at a dangerous pace, and I saw his foot coming close to my head, and I reacted- my magic reacted. He flew, he hit this metal pole hard, and it was too loud to hear the thump, but in the strobe lights you couldn't mistake the blood. The blood that pooled at his head, and I got my ass out of there."

"That's when you became a werewolf." Davina pointed out.

"Yes. To become a vampire, you have to die with vampire blood in your system. I was born with the vampire blood in my system; only I hadn't died so there was no effect." Hope answered.

Davina's eyes widen, "Meaning you had to die."

"I was killed." Hope corrected with a nod. "I was being tracked by a werewolf hunter unknowingly, and then when I was transforming on my third moon, he killed me to teach his student. I came back later that night as a hybrid, the bloodlust strong. I learned to control it eventually, and I lived out my life, and the rest is history."

Davina saw the parchment to her right and quickly snatched it up. She trusted Hope, even if she was Klaus's daughter, she just told her life story. That alone showed that Hope had her faith and trust in _her_, and Divina felt proud about that. "How does you coming here change the future?"

Hope grabbed the parchment when Davina offered it, reading over the scroll and analyzing the words. "Honestly darling, I have no fucking clue. All I know is I died, I came back here, and the future is unclear to me. I don't know what will happen, but all I know is that I'll cease to exists."

"What do you mean?" Davina asked.

Hope didn't answer, but she read the spell out loud "A spell the binds, a spell that unbinds. Unlink those who are bound to. Bring back the lost and the forgotten. Turn back time. Erase history. Create a new life." Hope furrowed her eyebrows. "You used my father's blood for this… you brought me back, because this spell brings back the lost and forgotten of the person's blood, that was the flaw in your spell."

Davina's eyes widen, it all made sense. She brought back the very thing that was lost to Klaus, and that was currently his infant daughter, and then it hit her. Davina's head wiped up and looked at Hope in alarm, because if she was here now as a seventeen year old witch, alive and well then there would be a ripple effect. "You'll seize to exist."

"How so?"

"Baby Hope, she'll just fade." Davina said.

"Because I'm here now." Hope whispered, her knees going weak. "I should be dead, this will mess up everything. This will mess up all your futures!" Hope groaned. "Davina, we need to fix this."

Davina shook her head, "No, we don't know how to and the last thing we need is to mess with time and space even more."

"Then you shouldn't have in the first place Davina!" Hope shouted. "You are not strong enough to take on my father, you are weak right now, you don't know the outcome of this like I do-"

"You said it yourself; you being here can change the outcome! Maybe you can help me unlink my friends."

"So you can kill my father?" Hope asked bitterly, smirking. "Oh darling, one thing you should know- blood is thicker than water, but you wouldn't know that- your mother tried to sacrifice you. Marcel saved you, only to banish you to an attic, and now you are hell bent on killing my father because, well I can't even keep the reasons straight anymore."

"Hope, please-"Hope cut Davina off with a sharp look.

"I died before I even knew my family." Hope took a step closer to Davina, menacingly. Her magic then surrounded Davina, and as if in a void, the oxygen decreased and Davina's world spun on its axis. "And I'll be damned if I let that happen again."

Hope watched with regret as Davina fell to the floor, unconscious. Hope sighed and brushed some of Davina's brown hair from her face, "I'm sorry Davina, but you just don't seem to understand. Family is something I never had, and you always told me to try and the first time I didn't listen- I died. You've given me a second chance, even if you didn't mean it, and I won't let you take it from me. For that, I am sorry." Hope sighed, glancing at Davina's bracelet. "I hope you understand the shit you just put yourself in, because this bracelet will mean nothing now for you."

With that, Hope grasped Davina's wrist with the bracelet, and chanted. Within seconds the bracelet switched onto Hope's right wrist and with a few simple words, Hope now controlled Mikael, demanding him to believe he had his freedom and to leave Davina the hell alone. She knew this was putting her father in jeopardy, but it didn't matter now. He was a big boy, a man that could fend for himself, but Davina was naïve at this age, just like Hope, but Hope had the wisdom of the future, and for now that was all she needed.

All that hope, all that wisdom, Hope would use it to navigate herself in this new life. This new chance. She'd stay hidden until she was found, and she'd be the angel she failed to be. This time she wouldn't mess up, for to love is to destroy. Family above all.

Always and forever.

―――

**I hope this was a good chapter, I tried to out some background, but a lot more will be explained in later chapters. Well it's late and I'm tired from all the turkey and ham, so good night dearest readers. Please leave a review and enjoy the rest of your night darlings!**


	2. Chapter 1: Secret's Out

**Well here it is, chapter one. Thank you all for the reviews and favorites, sorry for the long update, but here it is. I've also decided to make this chapter take place after the TO's latest episode, **_Sanctuary_**, so in a way- I'm find of doing a free falling plot line as I go with some of the actual plot line of the show. So I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Ripple Effect**

**Chapter One**

**Secret's Out**

―――

The first thing Hayley Marshall felt that morning when she woke up was dread, this apprehensive feeling wielded into her gut. Her mind automatically knew that today was going to be a drama filled day that would inevitably lead to a horrible disastrous end. They always did when she got this feeling. It had only been a day ago that she finally told Jackson the secret her and Klaus had been keeping- that their daughter was in fact alive.

Jackson surprisingly understood why she had been so unwilling to do the part of the ceremony where all their secrets came out, realizing that Hayley was being a mother and protecting her young. It got Hayley the new nickname of "mama wolf". Hayley understood that this meant the pack would know about her daughter's existence, but she also knew that the pack would be sworn to secrecy about that fact, even having faith that they'd protect her daughter. Jackson had promised Hayley to help her bring her baby girl home, and to be a the best step-father he could be. Something in Hayley told her that if Klaus caught Jackson being a secondary father figure in Hope's life- well things were going to get pretty bloody real fast.

"Hayley." Jackson called, opening the door to the cabin the hybrid had taken shelter into.

"I hope I'm making the right choice." Hayley suddenly says, looking out the window at the children that played carelessly in the Bayou. "I want Hope to be one of those kids, playing with the others in the pack and growing up safe in the arms of her family. Instead she's been damned to have the enemies that her family have- carrying the burden of our mistakes on her shoulders."

"It isn't your fault Hayley. You could have never seen the outcome of this situation." Jackson reasoned.

"You're right, but that still doesn't change a thing." Hayley's shoulders tensed. "I feel like something is wrong Jackson. Deep down I feel like something is about to happen, and I know it has something to do with Hope."

"You want to be with her right now." Jackson noted. "If you go now-"

"I'm not." Hayley said sharply, knowing that this time of she went- it wouldn't stay a secret on Hope's whereabouts. "I can't. Klaus called both me and Elijah, who's with Hope as we speak, and told us that Finn possibly knows. Marcel hadn't gotten back, and apparently the vampires of New Orleans are looking for me."

"How does Klaus know the vampires are searching for you?" Jackson asked, feeling protective.

"When one of them came to the Mikaelson estate, stupidly asking if I was there." Hayley shook her head. "I'm told to stay here. The city isn't safe for me to visit to see what's going on, and the last place that I want to go is to Hope and expose her."

Jackson nodded, "You thought this through."

"I had to." Hayley softly whispers. "Because it seems that everything is falling apart and my daughter is once again in danger. I'm falling her Jackson."

Jackson reached over, grasping Hayley's hand in his, "Listen closely Hayley. You have not failed Hope yet, there is still time to relocate Hope. If it makes you feel better- I'll go into town and search around for some answers."

Hayley nodded, giving Jackson a weak smile as a thousand different scenarios went through Hayley's head. "I'd like that."

"Then that's exactly what I'll do." Jackson murmurs, kissing her forehead gently before bidding Hayley a farewell and heading into the city of New Orleans- searching for answers.

―――

Two weeks. A lot has happened in the course of two weeks for seventeen year old Hope. She deactivated the bracelet that controlled Mikael, not knowing exactly what happened with her grandfather but hoped for the best for everyone else. Hope had also been actively dodging Davina, refusing to speak to the other witch who was hell bent on killing Klaus- even having the audacity to introduce Kol to her. That had been severely awkward and tense, especially when she had a close call with her father.

_Hope entered the only place in New Orleans she knew that seemed to have decent food. Seeing as Hope was a picky eater, she didn't like many of the various eating joints in the city, but she always came here. There was something about the place, Hope had yet to remember the name of the bar, that drawn her in. A brief smile crossed Hope's lips as she recalled the memory of her fifteen year old self first entering the bar, back in 2025 (in her time period), when she compelled the wait staff for shots and her Uncle Elijah caught her pretty shit faced. Yeah that hadn't gone over to good with anyone in the family- especially her father._

_Davina of course found Hope, cornering the witch in the booth she's been eating fries in. Hope didn't acknowledge Davina until she got a little demanding._

_"Listen here Davina Claire." Hope scowled, narrowing her brilliant blue eyes. "I didn't listen to authority very good back in my time, and I'm sure as hell a lot worse at listening now. So back the hell off."_

_"Please Hope. I just want to unlink my friends from him." Davina pleaded her best, but never fazing the other witch._

_"My answer is still no." Hope deadpanned. "It shall remain a no. Davina, how can I trust if I help unlink your friends that you won't go against me and kill him?"_

_Davina stammered for an answer, "I know you can't trust me-"_

_"You're right. I can't trust you and I won't." Hope smiled. "Davina I know the future, and I know you and your friends come out strong."_

_"How can you possibly know that?" Davina snapped, frowning. "You said it yourself that you couldn't be sure that the outdone of the future would stay the same. We established that you bringing in this time period can affect us all."_

_"And whose fault is that?" Hope snapped back, tensing up- her accent coming out to play as her American tongue slipped. "You're the one who did the bloody spell darling! If it hadn't been for you then everything would have gone on the course it was meant to!"_

_"You would have died." Davina said, claiming down to not draw in any attention._

_Hope nodded briskly. "I would have, and you all would have gone about your daily lives."_

_"Your family would grieve for your loss." Davina said softly._

_"Eventually they'd move on." Hope dismissed the topic._

_"Your mother is sired to you Hope. She'd died too." Davina prodded._

_"I know." Hope whispered. "She held my hand as I died."_

_"Hope- how did you die?" Davina asked gently, sliding into the opposite booth._

_"Doesn't concern you." Hope said, making it known in her tone this was not a topic she wished to talk about._

_"Hope." Davina said sternly._

_"Davina." Hope's mocked._

_"Seriously?" Davina sighed._

_"Seriously." Hope nodded, being stubborn as a male walked towards their booth._

_"Kol." Davina suddenly said with affection, turning her attention on to the other Mikaelson._

_"Oh god I'm going to be sick." Hope muttered under her breath as she heard her uncle say something back to Davina flirtatiously. Of course Hope knew Kol was a big flirt, but this was something she had not wanted to hear. Her uncle flirting with her best friend. Well at least the younger version of her best friend._

_"Who is your friend here? Don't believe I've seen her in town before." Kol said, noting that his elder brother had just entered the bar._

_Hope gave Davina a quick look, demanding her to keep her damn mouth shut, but of course the Claire witch had to go against Hope's silent demand._

_"This is Hope. She's a new witch in town." Davina said, earning a sharp kick in the chin._

_"Ah, nice to meet you Hope." Kol flashed her a flirtatious smiled that had Hope slightly vomit in her mouth. "My name is Kol, and any friend of Davina is a friend of mine."_

_Hope gave Kol a tightly thin lipped smile, shaking her head and standing up. "I'd hardly call her my friend. Or you for that matter, now if you'll excuse me." Hope left the couple there, swiftly walking towards the exist before someone stood in her way._

_"So you're a new witch in town?" The accent made Hope freeze in her spot. Out of all the people she wanted to avoid running into, this was the one that was at the top of her list_

_"So you're the hybrid in town?" Hope questioned back, glancing up at a pair of eyes that matched her own. That seemed to take her father back. "Klaus right?"_

_"Yes." Klaus said unsure, taking in all her features. "You're name? I don't believe I caught it."_

_Hope grinned, "That's because I didn't give it. See you around, I'm sure we'll be seeing each other very soon."_

_Klaus was left standing there, slightly dazed by the girl who he imagined his baby girl would grow into._

Hope sighed and leaned her head back onto the lamp pole. The first time she truly meet her father was around the age of fourteen before she disappeared and came back around fifteen and a half. Even then she hadn't tried hard enough to see the attempts Klaus had made to reach out to her and bring her home, because each time Hope shut him down. Now Hope regretted her decisions, because those very choices lead her to her and her mother to their deaths. Hope still blamed herself for being so naive, just wanting someone to love her- not seeing the love her newfound family had already harvested for her.

That was something Hope wouldn't let surpass her this time. Even back then, the one family member that Hope had butted head with a lot that wasn't her biological mother- was her father. They were so alike in their morals- their beliefs, that they challenged one other. There had only been one person Hope had by her side after her transition, a vampire that she chose over her bloodline multiple times. A mistake she made over and over again. Now Hope knew better and she wasn't so naive. She was ready to embrace this second chance, despite the buzzard circumstances.

Hope knew she should be trying to find her way back home, to her time period- but something was just holding Hope here now. Time and space was the hugest don't in magic, and Davina would pay the consequences. Hope was the form of Davina's consequence, and she'd personally make sure that Davina never reached her goals. That was the Claire's witch punishment. It was fair enough to Hope, who now had no clue how to handle this situation.

What would happen to her younger self? Hope had no clue, and she worried for her survival because we knew for a fact that if baby Hope died then she'd cease to exist at all. Another thing she worried about was that right now, her family wasn't strong enough to protect her, despite all their efforts. So maybe that's why she was brought to this time period, to save her younger self and to live. It also just didn't make any sense to Hope because she never should have been able to be reborn in time and space and brought back.

"_Sometimes we are given second chances that we have no answer for child. And sometimes it's best not to ask questions, but to embrace that second chance."_

Hope sighed, thinking about those words a wise old women had given to her once in church. Ten year old Hope, attending mass with the very religious foster family she had been in.

"_You know child, I sense a greatness in you, a light that can save a family from their own demons. One day, you'll be given your chance to save them from themselves."_

A smiled graced Hope's lips sadly, "Oh Nena, if only you were here- I'd ask you what to do with this so called 'second chance'."

―――

"That girl, she's powerful isn't she?" Kol asks Davina, who was flustered and upset at the moment.

Davina wasn't mad at Hope directly, just upset the girl wouldn't help her, but then again Davina was asking the other witch to help unlink the people she cared about from her father, and was plotting to kill him. Whereas Kol was simply trying to conjure up a dagger that would work on the original hybrid, but something told Davina that wouldn't settle right with the teenaged Mikaelson.

"Yes." Davina said briefly. "Can we please drop the subject of her? You weren't supposed to meet her, or let alone be introduced to her."

"Why not?" Kol asked skeptically, striding closer to Davina's personal space. "What secret are you hiding from me Davina?"

Davina sighed irritated, "Kol. Just drop it."

"Not until you tell me." Kol persisted, pushing the harvest girl- who was now focused on her spell books, flipping numerous pages.

"Please just leave." Davina pleaded, giving Kol a look that told him her needed to listen to her this time.

Kol, of course, didn't listen. "What is it about this girl, _Hope_, that has you so on edge. Is it the power that radiates off her, because I'm quite sure darling that me and you could take her down."

Davina though wasn't quite sure that was true, no matter how confident Kol sounded. It wasn't Hope's power that scared Davina; it was what Hope believed in. Davina personally saw Hope take Mikael down with her magic; she took Davina down as well without lifting a finger- so Davina already knew that Hope could pretty much take on Kol. The only thing was that Kol had no clue that Hope was a Mikaelson herself, that the girl he meet in in the bar was in fact his niece. Everything in her body told Davina to tell Kol truth about Hope, but yet Davina knew that would cause an even bigger mess than this situation was.

"It isn't that." Davina pressed on a fake smile, easily thinking she was deceiving the Mikaelson in front of her when his eyes soften a bit. "She's just a little lost, and I'm trying to help her find her way back."

"Then let me help you." Kol says, taking Davina's hands.

_Hope's blue eyes narrowed in on Davina, "What game are you playing? Is that why you brought me back for? To kill my own father?"_

"_Klaus is your father? Impossible, his daughter died a few months ago and she had been an infant." Davina whispered, suddenly pinned to the wall by an invisible force. Realization flooded Davina's features. "Your name is Hope, right?"_

Quickly jerking her hands back Davina gave a sharp look at Kol, "What the hell did you just do?"

"A spell." Kol bit out. "Mind telling me what the hell I just saw?"

"Stay the hell out of my head." Davina growled, standing up. "Get out."

"Davina." Kol sighed.

"I'm serious Kol. You didn't have the right to go into my mind as you pleased to get your answers." Davina said. "Leave."

"Who is Hope exactly?" Kol asked suddenly.

Davina sighed, knowing she couldn't keep this from him. Hope was going to have her head on a stick. "If I tell you, you can't snitch. You can't tell Klaus or Hayley or anyone Kol. I'm serious, because what I'm about to tell you changes all our fates."

"What did you do Davina?" Kol asked seriously, sensing how tense and nervous the girl was in front of him.

Davina sighed, "Klaus's and Hayley's daughter is alive."

"Really?" Kol asked, genuinely surprised.

"Yes, I found that out in a spell. In doing that said spell, I accidently did something. The spell was supposed to unlink Marcel and the vampires from Klaus." Davina took in a deep breath. "Instead the spell brought back something that was lost to Klaus, his daughter."

"You brought the baby back to life." Kol stated in some type of awe.

Davina cringed, "Not exactly. I brought the Hope from the year 2026, the Hope you meet was your sixteen year old niece."

Kol's eyes widen, feeling the sudden need to sit down- which is exactly what he did as he let this new information settle into his head, "You're saying you brought a girl back from the future into our time, messing with the very fabrics of time and space. Let alone this girl is my _niece._"

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying." Davina deadpanned, keeping to herself that Hope was died in that year. "You okay Kol?"

"I need a second." Kol said, thinking over all the possibilities. "What will happen? Two people can't live in the same time period."

Davina bit her lip, "That's what we don't know. We don't know what will happen, but if baby Hope died, then she'll cease to exist all together."

"Like dead?"

Davina nodded, "Hope Mikaelson will die if we can't figure this out Kol."

Kol sat up, "There was this coven, the Gemini Coven. The leaders always had twins who merged power, and two beings living in one body."

Davina's eyes widen, "You want Hope to merge with her younger self?"

"It could work if we find the right spell." Kol stated.

Davina frowned, "First of all, how do you know if that coven or spell like that even exists? It could be another story that's passed around for all you know."

"I've meet the daughter once, Liv I believe was her name. She shared her story after one too many tequila shots." Kol grinned. "That's not the point though, I know this spell exists, and I know we can find it if we look."

Davina sighed, "We better hurry then. Rumor has it, Finn is trying to locate baby Hope using the vampires."

Kol raised an eyebrow, "You know this how?" 

Davina smirked this time, "I know this because I'm a witch with eyes and ears. Plus Josh and Aiden gave me a heads up for Hayley's sake- since the werewolves are doing some kind of ceremony, Aiden wanted Hayley safe."

"So basically time is ticking." Kol hummed.

Davina nodded, "Basically."

"Then let's get looking for that bloody spell."

―――

In the Bayou, the children ran frantically home to their mothers as their fathers left the safety of their homes to confront the vampires that invaded their territory. The vampires had no sympathy as they tore apart the small pack of wolves, the tents were some people stayed as they awaited the marriage of Hayley and Jackson. The commotion itself was horrible as men yelled out when the vampires attacked, blood being shed.

Hayley could only stand it for all of a minute and a half before going out herself into the fight. She snarled at the vampires once, warning them that she would attack if they did not back down, because somehow she knew they were there for her. Hayley wouldn't let anyone in this pack get hurt by vampires because of her own personal affairs, but when Marcel stepped into her line of view, the hybrid couldn't exactly hide her surprise.

"Marcel." Hayley breathed, scrunching her eyebrow in confusion. "What brings you here?"

"We need something from you Hayley. You can give it willingly, or we will take it by force." Marcel said forcefully as the vampires of New Orleans lining together behind his back, all tense ready to pounce into attacking mode.

"What is it that you would need from me Marcel?" Hayley questioned with an eyebrow raised, her posture tense and awaiting.

"Your blood." Marcel retorted simply, as if it was the obvious thing in the world.

Hayley flustered for a second, "My _blood_? Why?" Now Hayley was tense, and so were the werewolves who stood behind her- ready to back her up.

"I can't say why." Marcel whispered, painfully. In his eyes it looked as if he was fighting an internal battle. "We just don't have a choice Hayley, either you give it or we take it."

Hayley frowned, taking a slow step forward, "I'm sure as hell not giving you my blood willingly."

"They you leave us no choice." Marcel says, making a signal. "I'm sorry Hayley."

The vampires set off into attack, launching their bodies at the werewolves, leaving Hayley to face off Marcel. Where the hell was Klaus when you needed him? Hayley didn't know what the hell to do, so she reacted the only way rational to her mind set, she fled deeper into the woods to lead Marcel from the other werewolves, knowing his vampires would fallow. The last thing Hayley wanted was one of the children to get injured because of her, and luckily Marcel followed her movement.

"You don't have to do this Hayley. Make this less complicated. Don't be difficult." Marcel warned, advancing forward.

Hayley's eyes flashed golden as her fangs came down, "Being difficult is how I survived all these years Marcel. Don't get me wrong, we have some sort of alliance or friendship, but why the hell are you attacking?"

Marcel forced the words out, "Finn."

Hayley's eyes widen, "He really is trying."

"Hayley, she's alive isn't she?" Marcel questioned, but Hayley was already growling with a fierce protectiveness. Hayley reacted quick, lunging forward and wrapping her hands around Marcel's neck, giving a swift twist and dropping the older vampire's body.

"I'll have to take a rain check on that question." Hayley muttered, sighing. This was all getting out of control way to fast. Hope wasn't going to be okay for much longer, so Hayley did the only thing she could. Taking out her phone, Hayley quickly went through her contacts, but as she was going to press the contact name a searing pain ripped through her head causing Hayley to cry out in pain. Whipping around to glare at the source of the pain, Hayley froze seeing Finn there, hand held out as he chanted. Hayley's blood turned cold in fear, not for her life but for her daughter's.

"Now about that blood." Finn begun. "I gave you a chance to give it over easily, but now we'll do this the hard way because you chose to be difficult."

"Go to hell." Hayley snarled, taking a leap at the witch- but with a quick flick of his wrist Finn had Hayley laying on the floor with a broken neck.

"I believe things are about to get interesting." Finn smirked to himself.

―――

Jackson didn't know exactly what he was looking for as he entered the city that he was once banished from. First he sought out Klaus, but to no avail, the elder hybrid seemed to be missing. Finn was a no go, since the witch decided to seek out refuge, or so Jackson had thought. Elijah was with baby Hope according to Hayley, along with the human Cami. The witches Davina and Kol passed by one, seeming to be on some sort of mission. Basically there was no one to communicate with, or seek answers from. Jackson sighed, feeling utterly useless.

"You seem a little frustrated." A female voice said gently.

Jackson turned to face a brunette with brilliant blue eyes, and couldn't help but think she looked familiar. The way her eyes widen at the sight of him only confirmed that they must know each other. "Have we met before?"

"No." The girl said quickly. "I guess I just have that type of face that seems familiar."

Jackson nodded, taking in her appearance. The girl looked like Hayley but with Klaus's eyes, something very out of place here in New Orleans. "You must be new in town right?"

"Yes." She said, suddenly turning away. "I need to go."

"Wait." Jackson called, reaching out for the teenaged girl. "What's your name?"

She gave him a sly smile and shook her head, "I'll tell you what I told the hybrid, I'll see you around." With that the girl shrugged him off and slipped into the crowd of people and out of view.

Jackson frowned, sensing something was off with that girl. She was suddenly alarmed and running, let alone she meet Klaus and kept her identity a secret. Yes, something was defiantly going on, so instead of going back to the Bayou, Jackson decided to try to find and follow the mysterious teenager.

―――

Rebekah must have been one of the most moody witches that Klaus has had to deal with in a while. Catering to her every whim had been bad enough, but listening to how she was going to pull out Kol's spline for crossing her was another thing. As much as it usually would have amused Klaus seeing his favorite little sister rant about killing their troublesome brother, right now he did not have the patients for it.

"Rebekah. I fear that Finn knows about Hope." Klaus said, causing Rebekah to snap her mouth shut.

"How can you know for sure?" Rebekah asked softly.

Klaus growled, "Hayley isn't answering her phone."

"So?" Rebekah tried to reason. "Maybe she became busy."

Klaus shook his head, "She called me first Rebekah, and she only calls when she's in trouble or something has happened. Finn was looking for her, and I believe he wanted to do a locator spell using Hayley's blood to look for Hope."

Rebekah's eyes widen, "Bloody hell Nik. Why are we standing here? We should go to the house and protect her before Finn actually can pinpoint her!"

"We could have Elijah relocate." Klaus reasoned, muttering to himself as he paced back and forth. "Change her name and give her to a family, put her into hiding."

"Nik!" Rebekah snapped. "Stop, no more running. Maybe it is time to bring her home. We can protect her Nik, I know we can. If Finn knows she's alive, he won't stop searching for her- she'll never be safe. Here, in our home, in our arms- Hope will be at her safest."

Klaus gave his sister a look, "I want don't want my daughter in a war zone."

"Then let's take out the threats." Rebekah agrees. "While she stays here, or in the Bayou with the wolves. I'm sure they'll protect her, you said so yourself."

Klaus frowned, obviously not happy with the idea of leaving his daughter to be raised by the wolves, without him, but with Jackson- Hayley's soon to be husband. "Let's think of an alternative answer."

Rebekah sighed, "Stop being so difficult Nik. You know the right answer to your choice."

Klaus growled, "It still doesn't mean I like it sister."

"Cry me a bloody river Nik!" Rebekah snapped. "Hurry up, we actually need to reach Hope."

"Are risk exposing her?" Klaus asked, angry.

Rebekah sighed, "She's already close to being exposed Nik, so don't you think we should be there when our crazy brother decides to pay a visit?"

―――

Cami held a crying Hope, trying to shush the baby girl's cries with gently pleas and coos. Elijah had stepped out to make a quick phone call, and hadn't come back inside yet. That was five minutes ago, and Hope had gone crazy with her wails. Cami tried everything, bouncing the baby, singing a soft lullaby, and currently was waiting for the bottle to warm up.

"Here, let me." Elijah said holding his arms out, starling the blonde human. Carefully Cami placed Hope into Elijah's arms, and instantly the cries ceased to exist.

Cami smiled, "She just wanted to be held by her uncle."

Elijah smiled at the girl in his arms, his little niece who brought a hope into the family. Hope was Klaus's salvation, much as she was his and the rest of the family's. "I suppose she did. Can you hand me the bottle Cami?"

""Here, let me." Elijah said holding his arms out, starling the blonde human. Carefully Cami placed Hope into Elijah's arms, and instantly the cries ceased to exist.

Cami smiled, "She just wanted to be held by her uncle."

Elijah smiled at the little girl in his arms, his little niece who brought a ray of hope into the family. Hope was Klaus's salvation, much as she was his and the rest of the family's. "I suppose she did. Can you hand me the bottle Cami?"

"Of course." Cami complied, testing the bottle to make sure the formula want to hot but not to cold. After being content with the temperature of the bottle, Cami handed it to Elijah, who instantly began to feed Hope the bottle. "She was also hungry."

Elijah nodded, "I've noticed Hope eats a lot, which means she'll be one of those teenagers that will always be eating."

Cami chuckled, "Only you'd pick up on that characteristic of a baby."

Elijah shrugged, "One of my many talents."

Cami smiled as she looked upon Hope. No one would admit it, but both her and Elijah had noticed slight changes in the baby. How she only cried for food or to be held, but other than that she'd become rather quiet and anti-social. It worried both Elijah and Cami, but they tried to not think much of it- convinced that Hope was going through a phase of quietness. Hopefully a short faze, because Hope was such a playful baby, often calming Elijah down and bringing his sanity back ,along with his humanity, piece by piece. Of course Hope was distracting Elijah from the heartbreak Hayley caused by choosing to marry the werewolf Jackson, but he understood her reasons and her heart so he did the best thing he could for Hayley. Elijah let her go.

"Elijah." Cami called, watching outside the window as crows begun to circle the house before flying into the window- causing Hope to cry once again.

Suddenly the door flew open and Klaus came rushing in with an unknown women- but with the gleam in her eyes as she looked at Hope, Elijah knew that this was Rebekah in her new body of a witch. Instantly the protective aunt came over and took Hope from Elijah's embrace and cooed at the baby girl that her aunt was there now and that everything was going to be okay.

"Klaus, what's going on?" Cami asked frantically.

"Finn is happening." Klaus growled, standing in front of Rebekah and Hope protectively as three figures appeared.

"Hayley." Elijah breathed, seeing Marcel hold her by the scruff of her neck like a puppy who got into trouble with its owner. Finn was the one leading them.

"Stay the hell away from her Finn, or I swear to god I'll kill you myself." Hayley barked, snarling in warning.

"Shut her up Marcel." Finn ordered, but instead of listening, Marcel's neck was snapped.

"I don't think so." Davina said, hand still out with Kol's as Finn flew forward. "You won't be touching a hair on that baby's head."

"Kol, what the bloody hell are you doing here with that witch?" Rebekah growled, holding Hope protectively as Hayley came to grab her daughter.

Kol glanced at Davina, who gave a brisk nod, "We are awaiting for our darling niece to arrive."

"What are you talking about?" Klaus asked, slightly confused.

Davina shrugged, "If she shows up, which I'm sure she will, well then everything will be easier to explain."

"If who shows up?" Elijah inquired this time.

"The other Hope that's running around town." Finn groaned, standing up.

"What the bloody hell are you on about Finn?" Rebekah growled.

"He's talking about me."

All eyes snapped up to the brunette who stood at the edge of the house property. Hayley noticed her eyes, those brilliant blue eyes, but it was impossible.

"Hope." Hayley whispered, easily recognizing those eyes.

"You're that girl from the bar." Klaus stated.

Hope smiled slightly and nodded before narrowing her eyes on Finn. Magic was practically rolling off the girl .

"Hope." Davina said. "Please don't do anything you'll regret."

Hope caught Davina's gaze, "Too late for that now Davina."

"This is impossible." Finn stumbled. "You can't be here and in Hayley's arms."

Hope smirked, "Actually, I can. Davina here made that possible. You see dear old uncle Finn." Hope took a step closer. "Magic is my forte, it makes me human. You, on the other hand, have been compromised by years and years of lies and being deceived."

"You speak more for your age." Finn bit out. "You have no clue what you speak of!"

Hope shook her head, "I know a lot more than you think, Uncle Dearest." Hope's accent slipped right back into place as she lifted her head a little higher and her chin stuck out slightly. Finn's body suddenly suppressed by an unknown force. Hope's blue eyes glittered mischievously. "Always and forever after all."

―――

**Okay so here is the first actual chapter of **_Ripple Effect, _**and I really hoped you all liked it. I'm sorry if it seems a little rushed, but for me this story just had to take a dive into the drama to kick it all off, so yeah. **

**Please leave a review, tell me what you think and I'll try to post the next chapter as soon as I can actually write it. Thank you all so much!**


End file.
